


You're So Damn Electric Cute

by Kylux_TRASH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Boba, But they still live in beach city lol, F/F, Fighting Kink, I got the juice by janelle monae is the inspiration for this fic haha, Jealousy, Wrestling, and I basically wrote amethyst at my new job lol, im new to this ship i guess lol?, porn will be in chapter 2 which I will post soon!, porn with little plot, purple puma - Freeform, write a fanfic in 20 minutes challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: Amethyst meets Jasper for the first time.It does not go so well.





	You're So Damn Electric Cute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [h0ld3n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0ld3n/gifts).



> Me and my friend challeneged each other to write a fanfic in under 20 minutes. I liked what a wrote so much that I decided that I'm gonna add more to it. 
> 
> Oops...

"Hi! Welcome to Snowy Panda Palace, can I get you..." Amethyst's eyes lit up from their I-work-in-retail-and-im-emotionlly-dead expression to really take in the woman standing in front of her.

She was tall and  _extremely_ muscular. She was wearing a sports bra hoodie-which made Amethyst's gay little heart nearly explode. She had thick boxer braids that were a bleached blonde colour, and Amethyst noticed that she had vitiligo. 

The customer growled a deep and gruff sound, "Exscuse me, I'd like to order! And not be stared at like some sort of alien!" 

Amethyst scowled, "Ugh sorry. What do you want?" 

The woman growled and folded her arms, "I'll have a coconut almond milk thai tea, extra boba, no ice."

"5.75 please." 

The woman slapped her money on the counter and stomped over to a chair. 

She looked like she was sitting in a little kid's chair set,  _that's_ how large she was. It was ridiculous.  _And hot._

Amethyst's mind unwillingly supplied. 

Amethyst quickly made the woman's drink and handed it to her, the woman said nothing and stormed out of the boba shop. 

Amethyst watched as she left, admiring her backside for sure. 

As the day went on, she slowly forgot all about the woman, and thought that was the last she'd see of her. 

So. She. Thought. 

\---

After work Amethyst quickly got into her beaten up car and drove to the warehouse and huffed. She looked at the clock. 

She had five minutes to get there, get changed, and be ready to wrestle. 

No pressure or anything,  _really._

Once she arrived she quickly ducked backstage and put on her puma costume. 

Amethyst didn't even know who she was going to be fighting, she never reviewed the schedule because to her it didn't matter. She was the strongest, and toughst one in the entire league. 

"Good luck out there," she turned and faced Howl Jones with a scowl. 

"Whattya mean?" 

"Your opponent, she's big. You're gonna need it." 

Amethyst smirked, "Yes but  _I'm_ the best." 

Howl Jones pouted and rolled his eyes. 

"And now...the moment you've all been waiting for... Puurrrrppllleeee Puuuuummmaaaa!!!" 

Amethyst walked out with a proud step, admiring her fans. 

She hears Steven, Garnet, and Pearl cheering trying to drown out the boos, but it was an impossible challenge. 

But Amethyst didn't mind, she loved in fact. The audience's boos fueled her. 

"And for the Purple Puma's oppenent, is someone new! Give it up for Jasper the Giant!" 

Amethyst gasped. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, this is my first fanfic for this pairing (and one of my first times writing Jasper I think?) lmk what you think! I am FOR SURE gonna write more Jasper/Amethyst. 
> 
> And yes there is going to be smut in the next chapter I promise!


End file.
